


今天有空吗

by icecola



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	今天有空吗

灵感来源:CheeseFashion新物料。  
为爱激情速打今天不做人  
我不做人！！！！！  
摄影师beta🐑×模特Alpha🦊。

　　  
　　  
　　  
「没空。」  
　　  
杨九郎看着微信界面弹出的两个字，嘴角扬起了一抹意味深长的微笑。  
　　  
他最近在pub钓了个野模，腰细屁股翘的，活脱脱的一个美人坯子，就是性别生错成了个alpha，两人第一次聊到床上时还闹出了不小的误会以至于差点打起来，不过幸好杨九郎作为一个闻不到味的Beta对张云雷所有的示威都免疫，这才安稳地吃到了顿饱餐。  
　　  
而张云雷虽说是个Alpha，经过那次事件后也渐渐地对下位的承欢而食髓知味，俩人都在一个城市打拼，一个模特一个摄影师，交际圈自然不会小，偶尔杨九郎约他的时候为了避免碰到认识的人引起不必要的误会，张云雷就经常以没空二字当暗示。  
　　  
没空，  
　　  
就是有空。  
　　  
杨九郎一看到这条信息就马不停蹄地来到了张云雷今天的拍摄场地等人下班。  
　　  
来到片场，张云雷果然在尽职尽责地轮换穿着各式高定在镜头面前搔首弄姿，看见从后门潜进来的杨九郎，眉头很明显地皱了一下，快速拍完这套衣服的最后几张片子便随便找了个理由将合作方搪塞过去，径直走到杨九郎面前把人拉到了后台更衣间。  
　　  
模特还穿着拍完片子没来得及换下来的黑衬衫和金丝镜，颈口的扣子系到最上面一颗刚好贴着突出的喉咙，极标准的性冷淡风格，杨九郎越看越觉得口干舌燥，翻身锁紧门便把人怼到了墙角，跟饿了三天的野狼似的一口就啃上了张云雷饱满柔软的唇瓣。  
　　  
本想着跟杨九郎好好商量的张云雷还没开口就被人按在墙根亲，心中自然会升团火气，骨骼硬朗的指节扣紧对方的肩头，张云雷猛地一套屈膝抬腿便痛击在了杨九郎左腿根的部位，离关键点只差几厘米，杨九郎没料到张云雷这么狠，当即就骂出了一句脏话。  
　　  
而始作俑者却只缓缓地理了下袖口褶皱，取掉耳边架的眼镜收进了口袋。  
　　  
“我今儿真没空。”  
　　  
“那你怎么不回我个别的呢？”  
　　  
杨九郎早有预感张云雷这回不会乖乖跟他做，来之前就备好了副手铐藏兜里，面上装作无所谓的应着对方，下一秒便趁着张云雷回答问题放松的间隙直接把人压到化妆台上，将双手反剪干净利索地铐牢了张云雷，  
　　  
“不在乎这一会儿。”  
　　  
行动力大大受限的Alpha只能徒劳地扭动上身，愤怒的破口大骂，  
　　  
“我他妈刚才就该直接踹废你。”  
　　  
“你不怕我这回操废你？”  
　　  
杨九郎悠哉游哉地点了根烟咬嘴里，等张云雷骂得没什么力气了，就单手抓住对方的衣领把他从化妆台摁到了地上，一个跨步骑坐到人大腿压好，控制住张云雷的四肢后便慢条斯理地解开了人衬衫扣子。  
　　  
被欺负到这份上的张云雷气得直散Alpha的信息素，呛鼻的烟草味足以让任何一个Alpha或者omega当场陷入混乱，但却对杨九郎这个Beta无效，他只闻得见刚嘴里刚抽完的绿摩尔味道，不过看着张云雷这阴郁的脸色也能判断出来现在房间信息素的味儿有多大，  
　　  
“别太激动，味儿大了把外面的引过来，吃亏的是你。”  
　　  
杨九郎一脸无辜地拍了拍张云雷的屁股，随即趴伏在人胸口，吮吸着对方耳后那块鼓胀的腺体，牙尖不时地剐蹭几下，张云雷的腺体也是一块致命的敏感点，杨九郎湿润的舌刚舔弄上去，张云雷的唇间便溢出了咽不下的呻吟。  
　　  
Alpha的尊严兀地发作起来让他有些无地自容，气急败坏下张云雷偏头狠狠咬了口杨九郎递在唇边的脖颈。  
　　  
“妈的，要操就快点操，别磨叽。”  
　  
“这可是你自找的。”  
　　  
得此应允后杨九郎拿出了自己随身备着的润滑剂，拽着张云雷的裤边使劲往下一扒就露出了两片雪白的臀瓣，杨九郎恶劣地用力拍打了两下，臀尖的嫩肉便泛起了好看的粉，但同时他也收获了张云雷一个想杀人的眼神。  
　　  
可张云雷不知道自己的这张脸在杨九郎眼里，做什么表情都是娇嗔。  
　　  
杨九郎被瞪得身下那玩意儿愈发硬的难受，拧开润滑剂盖子就往张云雷臀缝里倒，愣是耐着性子给人扩张。  
　　  
Alpha天生就不是被操的身体，不管操过多少次，张云雷身后的那处穴口还是紧涩的不能行，杨九郎用了小半管润滑剂才勉勉强强挤进去两根手指，期间还承受了不少那位红着眼骂娘的言论。  
　　  
杨九郎让张云雷骂的心烦意乱，伸进内里的手指猛一下触到了Alpha前列腺的那处小肉点，张云雷的喘息便更加剧烈，青紫的血管爆在Alpha清瘦的脖颈，随着人呼吸运动，不知是哪声叫骂没处理好泄露出丁点哭腔，这一下可足足调起了杨九郎的火，撤出了在穴口帮人扩张的两根手指，扶着张云雷的腰直接就肏了进去，  
　　  
叫骂声戛然而止，杨九郎也爽得倒吸了一口凉气，  
　　  
紧，太紧了，比以往杨九郎上过的所有omega都紧。  
　　  
“嘶——真他妈紧。”  
　　  
杨九郎被那穴口夹得生疼，但也比不上张云雷此刻所受的痛楚，以往杨九郎认认真真的给做过扩张还疼得要命，何况这次是几乎没前戏就肏进来的，Alpha一下子咬破了自己的唇瓣，冒出的血珠将苍白的唇又染得鲜红，杨九郎小心地摸摸两人结合处的位置，确认这里没出血，才软下了语气亲着张云雷眼角，  
　　  
“你屁股别那么紧张。”  
　　  
但杨九郎知道这种情况下的张云雷是断然不肯乖乖听他的话的，只好帮人细心撸动着对方半硬的前段，编个瞎话哄骗，  
　　  
“我不操了，你松点我好出去。”  
　　  
张云雷让这一捅也弄得神志不清，没犹豫地调整自己的呼吸频率，努力放松身后括约肌的紧致，杨九郎感觉Alpha慢慢放松开来，便逮着时机迅速抽插了起来，张云雷这才反应过来杨九郎的贼心虎胆，  
　　  
“混蛋……”  
　　  
可为时已晚，杨九郎没一会儿就顶到了张云雷的G点，一阵酸麻从身后直达头顶，伴随着穴口被撕扯到极限的疼痛，Alpha逐渐得趣，爽得蜷起了脚趾，两条长腿圈在杨九郎的腰间不停流泪，敞开衬衫衣领，所裸露出的大片皮肤皆晕染了不正常的红，杨九郎惊讶于这Alpha对情事的天赋，调笑着低头叼进嘴里人挺立的奶头用牙齿磨着，  
　　  
“也得亏你是个A，要不孩子都能吃奶了。”  
　　  
这句话打到了张云雷的心窝里，强烈的羞耻感让他止不住的收缩穴口，几次都把杨九郎夹得差点精关失守，杨九郎连骂数声把模特的双腿架到了肩上，没一点怜惜地次次都捅到最深处，模特的那处肉穴被肏得彻底松软，尺寸同样可观的性器前端也渗出的点点液体。  
　　  
杨九郎想着张云雷肯定是让自个儿肏到了情动，就从桌上拿起了张云雷拍照带的金丝框眼镜替人戴到了脸上，干燥的拇指掰开了张云雷一直紧咬的唇瓣，将手指伸进去搅住了人舌尖玩弄，  
　　  
“叫两声儿，这没人能听见。”  
　　  
可失去了贝齿阻挡的张云雷也只是发着竭力抑制的气声，杨九郎看小情人这么绷着确实不尽兴，便更加卖力地操弄进去，忽地顶端无意间碰到了Alpha体内一条短而细小的缝隙，杨九郎惊喜地看向了情迷意乱的张云雷。  
　　  
那条小缝不是别的，是Alpha退化的生殖腔口，杨九郎抽出来于人唇齿搅弄的手指，晶亮的银丝黏糊糊地挂在了对方嫣红的唇，无法自主收回的舌尖发痴地探在唇间，此时的Alpha已经被完全操成了omega的模样，Beta兴奋含住那点小舌吮进口中品尝，身下的性器不断地磨蹭着人生殖腔口，　　  
　　  
“我找到你的生殖腔了。”  
　　  
虽然退化后的生殖腔已经肏不进去，但仅是杨九郎用滚烫的肉柱在外碾磨就已经能引起张云雷的一阵痉挛，举起人纤细的脚踝，杨九郎转头亲吻了一口，随即发狠地撞击上了人腔口，张云雷便再也抑制不了地摇着头尖叫出声，杨九郎担心外人听见，一把捂住了张云雷的嘴巴，  
　　  
“你这个A叫的可比O骚多了。”  
　　  
在又一次地顶弄到腔口时，Alpha终于释放，星点的白色液体洒在人半脱不脱的黑衬衫上及腹间，杨九郎松开了捂着人嘴巴的手，张云雷颤抖着身体总算可以畅快的吸几口新鲜空气。  
　　  
欣赏着人泛着红粉的棱角关节，明是股间遍布泥泞，浑身湿软，淫乱到极致的神情，却因面颊一副正统的眼镜添了分禁欲，混乱而矛盾所产生的美感使杨九郎忽地有了新的想法，  
　　  
“你知道什么才是艺术吗？”  
　　  
杨九郎将埋在张云雷体内的性器拔了出来，看着张云雷失神的双眼，跪坐在他身侧撸动几下便把浓稠的精液射在了他脸颊，温热的白浊胡乱点在张云雷脸上的镜片和挺翘的鼻尖，与脖颈锁骨间的紫红形成了鲜明对比，杨九郎摸出桌上外套兜里的卡片机对准身下Alpha潮红淫乱的脸颊摁下了快门。  
　　  
“这才是你最棒的作品。”


End file.
